


Paint and Passion

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Friendship, needed outlet, no regrets, something for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two random meet and become friends and after sometime he becomes gutsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for collabs :p leave some feedback!

I pull my hair into a ponytail and head down to the the nearest craft store. I need more paint safe for skin. I get my few colours and look around a bit. I go toward the paint brushes and get a few small sizes and a medium size. I go to turn around when I run into some tall guy and my stuff hit the floor.  
“I'm sorry, that was my fault.” I say.  
“That's alright.” He chuckles as he bends down and helps me pick up my stuff.  
This guy is nearly a foot taller than I am and wearing a really nice mafia hat. I look at him when he has two silver paints in his hand.  
“Which one was yours?” He smiles.  
“Doesn't really matter.” I chuckle.   
He hands me one and we both stand awkwardly for a minute.  
“May I ask what you use skin safe paint for?” He asks.  
“I give myself temporary tattoos, I use the paint to add colour. Sometimes, I'll use it as a sort of make up. What about you?”  
“I basically use it for the same reason. My sister, a friend, and I use it as face paint.”  
“It's fun.”  
“Not while you are putting it on. It takes me a little over two hours to do mine.”  
“Wow! I bet it's worth it when you're done though.”  
“Oh it is, but my shower floor looks like a freak accident.” He laughs.  
“That's always fun to look at.” I giggle.  
“David.” He says sticking out his hand.  
“Maeve.” I say as I shake his hand.  
“That's an unusual name.” He says with an odd look.  
“It fits an unusual person.” I smile.  
“Are you calling yourself unusual?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
He accompanies me while I stroll the store looking around. His phone starts to ring, so he steps into the next aisle to answer it. I go down the aisle to get more washable neon markers so I can draw on my guitar. I turn the corner to ribbons and duct tape when David reappears.  
“My sister is looking for me, I guess I have to go.”  
“Be safe. Until we meet again.” I smile.  
“Until then.” He smiles.  
He goes toward the register with his stuff then disappears. I finally make it to the register and head home with my new paints. I roll up my sleeves and start colouring the design on my arm. I then take my silver washable to my black acoustic.  
The next couple days, I just walk through the park. It's been a very nice few days, even if David kept coming to mind. I walk to try to get him out of my mind, but most of the time it fails. On this particular day, I bring my guitar with me and play the acoustics to “Honeybee” while sitting under a tree. A couple of people stop to listen and to compliment my playing. It's nearing the end of the song when I hear someone singing.   
I finish the piece and stand to look for who was singing. I look behind the tree and see a familiar face.  
“You shady dog.” I laugh.  
“How have you been?” David smiles.  
“I've been good, what about you?”  
“I was good, until I realised I didn't have your number.” He chuckles.  
“Ah, well let me fix that. May I?” I say as I pull out a pen.  
He sticks out his arm and I write my number on his hand.  
“You listen to Steam Powered Giraffe?” He asks.  
“Yes I do. I love them.”  
“Have you ever seen them without make up?”  
“Actually yes. It's nice to meet the man behind The Spine.” I smile.  
“Did you pick it up after the silver paint?”  
“No actually. I think it was the hat.”  
“It's a nice hat though.” He chuckles.  
“Why'd you join in?”  
“'Honeybee' is a nice song. It actually seemed rather fitting for our circumstances.”  
“How so?”  
“'You didn't have to smile at me, your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen, but you did. Yes you did.'”  
“'Hello goodbye, twas nice to know you, how I find myself without you, that I'll never know.'”  
“You can be honest with me, have I crossed your mind at all?” He asks.  
“You have a few times, that's why I came out to the park to try and not to.”  
“Coincidently, that's also why I'm out here.”  
“Apparently we are meant to be in each other's lives, but the reason is unknown.”  
“I concur, so I propose that we have lunch to try and figure that out.” He smiles.  
“It could take more time than you think.”  
“Then I commit myself to finding out the reason, whether it takes a day or years.”  
“I hope it won't interfere with the band.”  
“I can work around it.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, but first I must ask, will your guitar accompany us?”  
“I haven't decided.” I chuckle. “Meet here in a few?”  
“I could just accompany you if you'd like.”  
“I don't want to cause a nuisance.”  
“Nonsense.”  
“Alright if you're up for it.”  
He does the gentlemanly thing and offers an arm. I'm hesitant at first.  
“I don't bite!” He laughs.  
“It's just so rare for a man to do such a thing.”  
“Well, I guess you could say I'm unusual.” He says with a knowing look.  
I roll my eyes and loop my arm with his, and we walk toward my place. It isn't that far of a walk, but it is nice to walk back with someone. He makes a comment on how far his house isn't too far from mine when I unlock my door.  
“This is your place? It's nice.”  
“Thanks. Take a seat if you want, I gotta do something.”  
I go put the guitar up, but before I do, I wash the marker off. I go to the bathroom real quick and refresh my makeup then I walk back into the living room and find him looking at the pictures and drawings I have. He lingers at one I drew of The Spine looking up at the moon and stars.  
“That is one of my favourites.” I tell him.  
“Why?”  
“Because it has a couple of things I admire in it. The night sky, and The Spine.”  
“You like The Spine?” He smirks.  
“What's your definition of like?”  
“Let's see, there's possible infatuation.”  
“Hmm, no.”  
“Intriguing?”  
“That's more like it.”  
“What do you find intriguing about him?”  
“The person behind the bot. I read the bio online and I have been hooked ever since.”  
“'Cause I'm a major nerd?” He chuckles.  
“I like nerds. I was once picked on for it.”  
“Did you ever date much?”  
I just snort.  
“Take that as a 'no'.” He chuckles.  
“What about you?”  
“Not really, no one struck my interest.”  
“Bull.” I chuckle.  
“Being honest!” He laughs. “I'm surprised you didn't date anyone.”  
“I was too cool to date I guess.” I chuckle.  
“Is that a nice way of saying friend zoned?”  
“Basically.” I smirk.  
“Let me guess, 'I don't want to ruin our friendship'?”  
I poke my nose.  
“I feel your pain.” He scoffs.  
We finally head out into town and find a place to eat. We talk for a few hours then head back to the park. I really like talking to him.   
“Okay, so I have a question for you.” He says.  
“Shoot.”  
“If I wasn't in SPG, would you still like me as a person?”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Really?”  
“I told you, I like nerds. I would still talk to you. Why do you ask?”  
“I was curious. Let me ask you another: when are you gonna wake up?”  
Suddenly, I'm jolted awake. My memory of a few years ago served as a dream.  
“You know, I'm starting to regret giving you the spare key.” I chuckle as I pull the blankets over my head.  
“Well, how you trusted me in the first place is questionable.” David laughs.  
“Why are you here?”   
“Is it a terrible thing to see my best friend?”  
“When you randomly come into their house and wake them up? Possibly.”  
He pokes his head under the blanket next to my face.  
“I do it because I love you and you know it.”  
“Of course I do, now do me a favour.”  
“I'm not leaving.”  
“I'm not asking you to leave, just get your big head out from under my blanket.” I laugh.  
He moves and I sit up. I glance at the clock, nearly ten in the morning.  
“Well now that you got me up, what do you want to do today?” I say as I stretch.  
“What were you dreaming about?” He asks.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Because you were smiling in your sleep.”  
“Ah, I was dreaming about when me and you first met.”  
“The craft store?”  
“Mhm, and the park.”  
“Singing 'Honeybee'.” He smiles in remembrance. “Hey, speaking of singing. Why don't you make a special appearance on stage? You know the fans like you.”  
“Which I still don't know why.”  
“Because you are always there helping when needed. You're special to us.”  
“You know I'm always willing to help.”  
“I know, you do know today is the day we first met three years ago right?”  
“Yeah, hence the dream.”  
“Well, we have a show today at the park. Me and you could do a special on 'Honeybee'.”  
“When does it start?”  
“Seven.”  
“Is Bunny alright with it?”  
“Yeah, remember I have been trying to get you to do this for a year now?”  
“Oh yeah.” I chuckle. “I'll do it.”  
“Yay!” He says as he lays out in front of me.  
He lays on his side and faces me. His happiness evident in his smile. Three years has flown. I get up, take a shower, and when I get out, I'm ambushed by Bunny.  
“Good morning!” She says.  
“Morning, Bunny. What are you doing here?”  
“I got bored at the house, are you coming to tonight's show?”  
“Yeah, David wants me to preform tonight.”  
“Will you?”  
“Yeah, three years is worth something.”   
“Are you gonna use your robot look?”  
“Sure, haven't been around stage without it.” I chuckle.  
Speaking of which, I need to go get some more stuff to make my paint.  
“I have to go out real quick, don't blow up the place.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To the craft store. I will be back shortly.”  
I pull my hair up into a ponytail and walk down to the craft store. I get the solutions needed and walk down the aisle when I run into somebody and drop my stuff.  
“I'm sorry, my fault.” I tell the person.  
“When did you get here?” He says as he helps pick up my things. The person is David.  
“About five minutes ago, what about you?”   
“I got here about twenty minutes ago. I couldn't find the solutions, they moved them.”  
“Good thing I picked up extra.” I say as I hand him a bottle.  
“Thank you. Did Bunny get there?”  
“Yeah, I just left her at my house.”  
“Best not leave her too long, she'll get nosy and dig through stuff.”  
“I have nothing to hide.” I smile.  
We pay for our things and walk back to the house. We have to get ready soon. They stay for a bit longer and then go back to their homes to get ready. I get my things together and start getting my paint ready. It takes me about an hour and forty-five minutes to put on my robot face then I put on my black button down, vest, and grey tie. I roll up my sleeves and put paint on my arms. Once the paint dries, I put on my fishnet glove and put my on my fedora. I grab my electric-acoustic and head up their way.  
We get to the park and set up shop. The plan is for the band to play a regular show and the ending will be me and The Spine to play “Honeybee” with Hatchworth and Rabbit doing backup. Rabbit keeps giving me a I-know-something-you-don't smile and starting to scare me.  
The show goes on as planned and it's now time for me to step out.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, we all know how much you like Sparx, so tonight you have yourself a treat.” Rabbit says.  
She comes backstage and drags me to the front.   
“Today is the three year anniversary were me and Mal met. She is one of my best friends and the best bot I'll probably ever meet.” The Spine says. “We forgot to exchange information on the first day, but a few days later we met again in this park. She was playing 'Honeybee' under a tree, and I just happened to be there. So tonight's show will end with me and her playing 'Honeybee'.”  
We start playing the chords to the the song and we start singing. We finish the song and the audience goes nuts. Rabbit takes our guitars from us, and The Spine gives me a big hug. He lets go and we stand for a moment.  
“Hey, Sparky?” He asks.  
The crowd quiets down.  
“Yes, Spine?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Will you be my robotic companion?”  
I stand amazed for a moment while I hear the crowd gasp.  
“Y-yes, of course The Spine.” I smile.  
He smiles and hugs me once more as the crowd bursts. He takes my hand and we run off stage. We get off stage and he kisses me. The first kiss of any kind we shared.  
“I think I found out why we needed to be in each other's lives.” I say.  
“You and me both.” He smiles.  
Bunny comes backstage and gives us a big smile.  
“I have been waiting two years for that. You two were way too close.” She giggles.  
“I have been waiting a year to do that.” David says.  
I'm so glad I was still wearing paint, my face is bright red. I have always liked David since we first met, but I just kept it to myself.  
We eventually go home to clean ourselves off and relax a bit. David sees me to my door and heads home himself. I go take a shower and sit in the living room for a while. I stretch out on the couch and relax. The mystery is solved, we found the purpose in each other's lives.


End file.
